Star Trek: Independence
Star Trek: Independence is a fan fiction series. The series was orginally posted in a script format, but later re-posted in prose form. It has a "TV-series" feel to it as a result. It can be found at: Trek BBS.com. The series takes place in the immediate aftermath of the Dominion War on a new Courageous class ship; the [[USS Independence (NCC-79650)| USS Independence (NCC-79650)]]. The Courageous class is a Star Trek: Bridge Commander model created by Queball / MayhemUK. BC Files.com, Courageous class The crew, with a relatively inexperienced captain, a disgraced former captain serving as 1st officer, and several other personality conflicts are only one aspect of the series. Not only do they have to contend with each other but the chaos and uncertainly of 'winning the peace.' It doesn't help matters that the secretive "Section 31" has an eye on them. Main Characters *Commanding Officer: Captain Sintina Aurelia (Human Latino female) *Executive Officer: Commander Ethan Windslow (Human Euro-American male) *Chief Security/Tactical Officer: Lieutenant Commander Karim Bin Nadal (Human Persian male) *Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Jinal (“Vulcan” male) *Flight Control: Honorary Ensign D’nas (Tamarian male) *Chief Science Officer: Lieutenant Junior Grade Tang Zian (Human Asian male) *Chief Medical Officer: Commander Zo’Kama Do’matar (Arkonian female) *Counselor: Lieutenant Junior Grade Kimula sh’Somachanar (Andorian shen) Canon and Continuity The continuity of Star Trek: Independence includes all canon works (including TAS): *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' *''Star Trek: Voyager'' *''Star Trek Movies'' Non-canon continuity includes the events in: *the PC game Star Trek: Bridge Commander *some aspects of various published novels *the fan fiction series Star Trek: Gibraltar *the fan fiction series Dark Territory Episode List *01 “Prisoners of War” - The USS Midas is barely holding together after years of near constant battle. Starfleet orders her to Starbase. The Midas is also chosen to transport a VIP, the Founder. She reveals a secret...or is it propaganda? *02 “Dark Horses” - Now on the USS Independence, Aurelia returns to DS9 to pick up her new 1st Officer. An investigation is underway concerning him and Aurelia has already judged him. They have to work together for their first mission: capture a rogue Cardassian ship. *03 “Confidence” - En route to Cardassia Prime, the crew is beginning to know each other. Some of the crew have to learn how to deal with each other, whether they like their shipmates or not. *04 “The Spoils” - Not even a month since the end of the war and the Alpha Quadrant Allies are beginning to fight over the spoils of war. Can the Independence crew keep a bad situation from getting worse? *05 "Retributions" (not yet posted) - The USS Independence is sent to investigate the fate of a Cardassian prison camp. The crew find old friends ... and old enemies. *06 "Crimes and Shadows" (not yet posted) - Independence is to return to Starbase. Aurelia must undergo training and Windslow has to face his demons. Related Articles *[[Federation Starfleet ranks (2373-) (STI)| Federation Starfleet Ranks, Star Trek: Independence]] Star Trek: Independence